Randomness of my thoughts on Twilight
by Janelle-May
Summary: Well the title says it all, my random thoughts on Twilight. It is my first FanFic, only because i dont know what to write in my stories Also I want to be a Beta so yeah... just read it please :o
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I don't really know what to write about, so I am just going to write about some random things that pop into my head about Twilight, also this is my first FanFic, so go easy on me :o)**

**GO TWILIGHT!!**

**OK here we go…. I know that it might suck but, hey I really really want to be a Beta**

* * *

Jacob is way better than Edward

Robert Pattinson is sooo NOT hot

Taylor Launter all the way

Alice is awesome, I love her

Kirsten Stewart kind of need to learn how to act a bit more

As for Edward, isn't he supposed to have a sexy, alluring voice?? Where is that in the movie?

Oh my god, Jacob looks so hot in the New Moon trailer

Emmett is probably my favourite character

My favourite quote from the movie, 'Is she even Italian?' Rosalie [I think] 'Well her name is Bella' Emmett

Hmmm what else to write…

well the movie is true about Jasper looking like that he is in a lot of pain, I wonder why that is, yeah actually because he is the new vegetarian or the group  
[sorry I'm rambling aren't I??]

* * *

**Yeah, I think that is it, I was actually planning on writing a story, but I just cant seem to come up with something good, hopefully soon I can. Wish me luck**

**And if you guys have some comments please let me know. I know it sucks but i really want to be a Beta.**

**Thanks**

**Janelle-May :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I give full credit to this idea, posted by Japanesegirl388 so thanks **

**Also this has some type of sexual content, so if you may be offended stop reading, but if you keep reading, too bad :o) **

**OK so here goes….**

* * *

**My Random Thought on Twilight**

**Part II**

How do vampires get an erection? Is it possible??

They have no blood in their bodies, so how does it work?

Ok, so they are already hard but? It is a confusing subject, I often think that when I read a lemon story about Edward the vampire and Bella.

And i also started thinking about it when i was reading Breaking Dawn, how could she be pregnant?

Like vampires are cold and have no blood in their bodies, so what about sperm??

Like seriously! HOW DOES IT WORK! I want to know!

Maybe they would just say,

'Oh I am hard'

'No shit, you are made out of stone!'

'Yeah, that would explain why I am hard all the time.'

And where you they put it? You know how most guys tuck theirs in their pants.

Well, where would the vampire put it? Because they are hard all the time, and they (as in penis) wouldn't want to be hidden.

So I put a question to you my friends.

How do you think vampires get erections??

* * *

**Well that is it for now.**

**What did you think, love it, hate it, and just let me know**

**And don't forget to review.**

**Thanks**

**Janelle May :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so what do you think of my story thing so far?? **

**Please let me know if you like it or not, that would help me out big time because I am currently stuck for ideas**

**Thanks for the people that have reviewed! Much appreciated! :o)**

**What do you think about this idea, Emmett texting Rosalie during class, make that dirty kinky text messages then Rose has to leave the class**

**to go and find Emmett.**

**see i have no idea. they suck at the moment.**

**PLEASE HELP ME!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys…**

**I just thought of this just now, so I thought I would write it now before I forgot**

* * *

Why did Bella and Edward have so long to have sex in The Twilight Saga.

Yes, we all know it is because she is human and fragile, and Edward will kill her if he is too rough.

BUT OMG! It took them forever to have sex, and when they did, Bella became pregnant. Now that is a big mystery, because if you haven't read chapter 2, the whole thing about erections, well it makes it make more less sense then it already does.

It's like just get it over with man!! Have sex and get over it. Edward was so protective of Bella not to have sex with him. And what is with when he makes out with her, he always stops, saying he doesn't have as much control as he wants? Is he ever going to get that self control? Well he doesn't have to worry about it anymore because she is now a vampire!

And also about Bella being a vampire!! BOUT TIME FOR THAT TOO!

She begged him for ages for Edward to change her, why didn't he just change her then. She begged for like 4 books, but it never happened!

Well I think it is pretty funny.

* * *

**Anyway that's my thoughts for now.**

**Please tell me what you think, like it? Hate it? Whatever.**

**Just tell me what you think**

**Thanks**

**Janelle May :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Random things of Twilight **

**Well what else to put on here…**

**I love Emmett's hair in the Twilight movie, even though it was supposed to be curly and all that jazz. I actually love it. Kellan Lutz looks so hot in the movie.**

**And might I add as well as in Hilary Duff's song clip – With Love**

**Well I am going to put up some of my favourite quotes from Twilight from Emmett .**

**So here we go…**

* * *

_**This is my all time favourite quote from Emmett, he is a classic clown. I love him.**_

Rosalie: Is she even Italian?  
Emmett: Her name is Bella

* * *

Maybe you're not as scary as you think you are. I bet I could have frightened her better than that.

* * *

Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves

* * *

How come Bella's the only one who gets to beat up werewolves?

* * *

Bella: "Jasper? What do vampires do for bachelor parties? You're not taking him to a strip club are you?"  
Emmett: "Don't tell her anything!"

* * *

-Emmett: "You gonna back down so easy, little sister? Not much wild about you, is there? I bet that cottage doesn't have a scratch. Did Edward tell you how many houses Rose and I smashed?  
-Bella: one, two...  
-Emmett: three"

* * *

Emmett- I'm so happy Edward didn't kill you: every thing's so much more fun with you around!"

* * *

Babe, it's just a game!

* * *

**OK so that is it for now…**

**Tell me if you want something specific because is still don't know where this is going.  
****Please review and tell me what you think  
Thanks, it would be much appreciated.**

**Janelle May :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, so I think i have a good idea,**

**so this is the idea:**

* * *

**_Edward is a man whore, always has a different girl everyday, he is in his science class with Bella and the rest of the gang_**

**_Edward questions Bella's sexual experiences, she doesn't want to seem like a fool so she lies to him [them]_**

**_So Edward is like oh show me your boobs, they are so awesome, Bella trying to seem cool goes_**

**_'show me yours and ill show you mine'_**

**_Edward is thinking he is getting an awesome deal, so he takes her after school into the guys toilets_**

**_Then Edward is like, 'you want me to get it up or you' Bella is mortified what he is trying to get her to do_**

**_Bella didn't go through with it._**

**_It was Bella's birthday on the weekend, she went out with her friends, and she told Alice. but she didn't want Rosalie to find out_**

**_Well Edward doesnt talk to Bella for ages, then another time in science he asks her to try again._**

**_Bella knows this time that she cant do it_**

* * *

well there is more to it, but this is just an idea, so what do you think

yay or nay??

please review me on that you think.

**Thanks**

**Janelle-May :o)**


End file.
